


Pink horizon for you

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everything he did was for Luffy and there was nowhere he would rather be or anyone else he would rather be with. Being with his captain was the best.





	Pink horizon for you

The Merry had been more than a ship, the Merry had been a home. Sunny was more than a ship, it was their ship and their home. They might be a ragtag group of pirates but they all had dreams, they all had goals and they would achieve them together and support each other.

All of them had something amusingly in common and that was their collective love and dedication towards Luffy. Sanji smiled as he leaned on the railing and puffed out a plume of smoke. They all adored their young captain. How could they not? They would not be this far, some of them would have never gathered the courage to walk forward without him. They would have sat there dreaming of that someday.

Of course when it came down to it his love for his captain was a little different. They all loved Luffy but Sanji had fallen in love pretty hard. Maybe it was when he saw his strength. Maybe it was when Luffy listened to him ramble on and on about his dream and had reluctantly decided to let Sanji go.

It had been a strange moment then, Luffy was pretty damn thick headed and even back then Sanji had felt as though he was going to be harassed until he had to kick Luffy off the boat physically. That was just how it had felt but Luffy had smiled so wistfully after it was all said and done.

If it had not been for Zeff the story would have ended there. He would have never gotten to experience these things, meet all these people and of course he would have never gotten to be by Luffy side like he had. He was still fairly amazed at how everything had turned out. He had treated Luffy like a kid in the beginning, a bottomless pit and annoying one. A frustratingly strong one but that Luffy had understood and had been willing to let Sanji go. There had been a hint of the man inside him even back then.

Freakish strength aside, his thickness aside too and animal instincts aside as well. Luffy got things that most would not and getting to choose Luffy instead of Luffy badgering him and claiming him until he gave in-

Well he had said from the beginning he wanted Sanji to be his cook and while it had been cute and amusing to think of back then. There had been this need to cook and build Luffy up when Zeff had sent him off.

He missed the old fart. Their rare talks, being in the kitchen together late at night. Zeff was the only father that he had and Sanji did not want to ever let him down. He wanted to make him proud, he wanted to make him smile and he wanted to surpass him in skill and everything else.

Falling in love with Luffy, well it felt as though Zeff would approve. The old man had met all sorts of characters back in his wild days and he had liked Luffy. Maybe he had seen the spark, maybe he knew that by now Sanji was head over heels for his ridiculous captain.

Love was not easy, it was like loving the sea. But for men like them that just meant that there were no regrets no matter what happened. No living without it, they would always come back to it and never regret a thing. He was so gone.

Admiration, friendship to this need that clutched at his heart. This thing that drove him crazy so he was always looking out for him, always reaching out for him. Always chasing after him and always proud to stand by his side. This love was not easy but he would not change it for the world. He would not change a single thing about his feelings as strange as others might think them. Luffy held his heart, it was as simple as that.

He toyed with his cigarette before he flicked it away. It vanished into the sea below and he could only smile before he turned to give his back to the railings. His eyes sought the sky, the lookout before it settled on the night sky. Dawn was coming soon, the preparations for breakfast was complete. It was going to be another day doing what they did on the ship. Another day of laughter and ship sailing along with them on it. Another day of being the strawhat crew and of course another day of Luffy’s smiles.

How the hell had he gotten so lucky. His sigh was loud as he dragged his hands over his face. There was no problem with keeping it together but even to himself when it came to just getting to watch Luffy he was a sap. Sooner or later more people besides Nami and Robin were going to figure out Luffy had specially catered food as well as the girls.

Luffy, Nami and Robin ate the best on the crew. The girls were favouritism but Luffy was just Sanji lightly courting his crush. Could anyone blame him? It was for love.

The future pirate king, so strong and currently all theirs. Sanji fumbled in his pocket for a new smoke and light. Bad habit but he liked it didn’t he? It was hard to stop now, there was no sense in stopping either he had known from the beginning what he was getting into when he started.

He had barely tucked his light away when he sensed something above him. He craned his neck as he started at the lookout before he noticed the hat on the very top. He was not surprised, well maybe a little. Sunny’s head was Luffy’s preferred seat. For Luffy to change that, well Sanji should at least bring a food offering.

X

Luffy knew he was behind him but he said nothing. Sanji took a seat next to him and cradled the plate of sandwiches in his lap and waited. They watched the sea in silence together, the dark waters and the hint of light playing on the horizon.

The silence was not suffocating, it was almost comforting. Sometimes words did not need to be said. Sometimes just the company was enough.

Besides there had been plenty of times like these in the past. On the Merry, on the Sunny too where Luffy would seek him out and just sit near him doing nothing or saying nothing. Or would sit near doing something or the other. Sanji’s favourite was when Luffy was sit at his back and they would pass the time like that. It was private and it was dear to his heart too. Luffy was just… Luffy in the end.

“Sanji.” Luffy’s voice was soft as he reached for the sandwiches. “Do you miss them?”

Sanji knew who he meant. “Some yes. Most of the time pretty much no. Those weren’t the best times for me but even now I wouldn’t be able to leave them alone to die on the road somewhere.”

“I miss Ace.” Luffy raised his sandwich to the sky before he brought it back down and rested his hand against his heart. “But he’s with me. He’s inside me and that will never change and Sabo’s alive! I want to see him again soon.”

“He’s your family.” Sanji smiled. “And I bet he’ll be around to check on his little brother sooner or later if he’s anything like the rest of your family.” He listened to Luffy’s laughter for a few moments before he stretched out his feet. “I miss Zeff.” He admitted. “People we’ve met along the way that I hope we’ll see again. Saying goodbye is hard but chasing your dream is harder. They understand and if I had never gone out like this I would have never gotten the strength and the closure I’ve gotten. My sister and I can at least be cordial. That’s something I did not think I even had, I miss my mother. I wished I could have seen her one last time.”

“Do you think he misses them?” Luffy leaned a bit closer as he snagged another sandwich and once again Sanji knew exactly who he meant.

“Trafalgar?” Sanji mused. “He misses his family for certain but if you ask me, I think he misses _him_ to a painful degree. Dying is hard but it’s sort of easy too but living through hardships? And living for someone? Living to the best of your ability for someone else’s sake? That takes resolve, that takes strength and I admire him for that.”

A huff from Luffy made Sanji chuckle as they watched the changing colours on the horizon. He did admire Law. Law had been rather frank with him back when they had been alone after all. Two children from North Blue who wanted nothing to do with the bullshit that place had given them. Two children who managed to live beyond their horrors. Law had his story, Sanji had his and they could understand each other.

“I still like my Captain better.” Sanji teased and got Luffy wrapping his arms around him in response. He laughed when Luffy pressed closer and sighed at the quick peck to his cheek. “My captain is so strong and amazing and he lives not just for himself.” He tilted his head to watch Luffy’s eyes. “I love that.”

Luffy’s eyes smiled before he did and Sanji’s heart melted. The kiss to his cheek was expected by the hands that left him surprised him. The way Luffy cradled his face, sort of squished his cheeks left him a bit stunned before Luffy pressed their lips together.

This was not exactly too much a surprise, they had been moving towards this forever and Sanji loved Luffy. He would never push him away when this was what he wanted. At Luffy’s pace was more than fine. So when the press of lips turned into a proper kiss as his heart celebrated frantically. Luffy held his face tightly as he kissed and explored, it was slow it was careful but his heart was out of control. He followed Luffy or tried to when he stopped the kiss.

He loved Luffy, having Luffy love him back? Beyond everything he had ever expected. Beyond everything he had ever hoped or dreamed for and it was beautiful. He would follow this man everywhere and he would do anything to keep him on the path he had chosen. Sanji cradled Luffy’s face in his hands and let his smile break through. “One of the strongest men I know.” He whispered. “I love that, I love you.” Honestly Luffy could be adorably cute. Sanji had more to worry about from Law than Luffy did. The man’s tastes ran towards optimistic idiot and there was no bigger one than the one in his arms.

“Everything you make is delicious.” Luffy’s voice had a teasing tone. “Even you yourself is delicious too Sanji.” His bright smile made Sanji’s heart clench even as his words made his stomach quiver. “I knew you would be my cook, all mine.” Luffy breathed as he leaned forward again. Sanji’s eyes slid closed as the kiss resumed.

Luffy was a fast learner and from Sanji’s reactions alone he made bounding progress. Before now it had been hugs and pecks on the cheek but this was new territory and he loved that. The feel of Luffy’s tongue made him shiver slightly and Luffy pulled back. The way Luffy stroked his cheek with his thumbs as he watched him almost made him felt like prey.

But if his captain wanted to devour him, he would let him. What prey craved to be eaten? Sanji was no prey. He turned his head to the side and kissed Luffy’s thumb as they stroked his cheek. He kissed the other one as well as Luffy watched him. “I can’t get over it.” Luffy smiled. “No matter how much I do it feels like I’ll never stop. I always need more and I can’t see an end.”

“There doesn’t have to be.” Sanji’s hands sank into Luffy’s hair as he twisted forward and dragged his captain into a kiss, he poured his need, his pleas and everything he had into it as Luffy’s arms supported them. Kept them upward. When they broke apart their eyes went to the pinks and yellows on the horizon. “I’ll be here cooking you meals and being your cook.” Sanji promised. “Being yours.”

“The path to pirate king isn’t easy, the path to All Blue isn’t easy either.” Luffy’s eyes watched the horizon. “But come with me anyway Sanji. Follow me there and find All Blue and make me something delicious from the creatures that live there. No matter who, no matter what.”

“I promise.” Sanji took Luffy’s right hand in his and raised it to his mouth. The first kiss was for the knuckles. “I swear on my life.” The last kiss was on the ring finger. His heart was light and he had never felt more complete. Who knew what was to come next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore writing these two, I find it easy to get into Sanji's head and to observe Luffy as some wild beast but I really can see them together happy and smiling and I prefer them smiling.


End file.
